Ee
Die Ee sind eine Spezies von Würmern von Trilos, dem ersten Mond des Planeten Atraken im Kattelyn-System des Rolion-Sektors im Äußeren Rand.The Essential Atlas Im Gegensatz zu anderen Würmern sind die Ee eine technisch hoch entwickelte Spezies, die ohne das Wissen der auf Trilos siedelnden Atrakeniten und dem Rest der Galaxis eine komplexe Gesellschaft unter der Oberfläche des rohstoffreichen Mondes unterhalten. Um ihre Existenz vor Fremden geheim zu halten, setzen die Ee ihre starken mentalen Kräfte ein, um die Erinnerungen der Besucher zu verändern und sie tollkühne und kaum ernst zu nehmende Geschichten über ihre Welt verbreiten zu lassen. Beschreibung Physiologie Der Körper eines Ee besteht aus vielen Segmenten und kann ausgewachsen eine Länge von 1,0 bis 6,5 cm erreichen. An der Kopfseite befindet sich ein dunkler Ring am sonst grauen oder hellbraunem Körper, dessen Oberfläche mit unzähligen olfaktorischen, taktilen und auditiven Nervenenden überzogen ist. Neben einem Sehorgan befindet sich auch die Mundöffnung am Kopf des Ee, deren Geschmacksnerven es ihm erlauben, feine Unterschiede in den Mineralien festzustellen, durch die er sich gräbt. Die Würmer ernähren sich von kleinen Mengen des beim Graben aufgenommenen Bodens, wobei sie vor allem die darin enthaltenen Mineralien und Pilzsporen extrahieren und konsumieren. Da sich die Ee auf dem fast luftleeren Mond Trilos entwickelt haben, hat das kalte Vakuum keinen Effekt auf ihre Körper, sodass sie selbst Temperaturen weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt ohne Schaden überstehen können. Die Fortpflanzung ist ein relativ unkomplizierter Prozess, da jeder Ee sowohl männliche als auch weibliche Geschlechtsmerkmale aufweist und somit nicht auf einen Partner zur Reproduktion angewiesen ist. Hierzu legt der jeweilige Ee einige Eier, deren Inkubationszeit verhältnismäßig lang ist und für jedes Junge unterschiedlich viele Monate betragen kann. Nach dem Schlüpfen des jungen Ee beträgt seine Lebensspanne ungefähr 20 Standardjahre. Der Verdauungstrakt eines Ee ist dafür ausgelegt, das während des Grabens aufgenommene Erz zu Legierungen aus den verschiedenen Metallen und Mineralien in Reinform zu verschmelzen, die daraufhin zur Konstruktion von entsprechenden technischen Gerätschaften genutzt werden. Diese Art der direkten Weiterverarbeitung wird vor allem praktiziert, wenn ein Ee auf eine Erzader im Gestein trifft, da die Unreinheiten seiner Ernährung dienen und das pure Metall anschließend durch den Einsatz seiner mentalen Kräfte zu funktionsbereiter Ausrüstung geschmiedet werden. Bei diesem Prozess machen sich die Ee auch bestimmte Chemikalien zu Nutze, um je nach Bedarf unterschiedliche Legierungen zu erzeugen, erhalten diese Zusatzstoffe jedoch nur von den Atrakeniten, die von ihrer unfreiwilligen Mithilfe jedoch meist nichts erfahren. Die fertigen Geräte werden zum Großteil mit Solarkraft betrieben, die über Solarpanele an der Oberfläche des Mondes in entsprechende leistungsfähige Mikroenergiezellen geleitet wird. Mentale Kräfte Neben dieser eher praktischen Fähigkeit besitzen die Würmer auch starke mentale Kräfte, die auf ihre hohe Intelligenz und ihren flexiblen Verstand zurückzuführen sind und zu einer weit entwickelten Zivilisation geführt haben, die unter den wirbellosen Kleintieren in der Galaxis einzigartig ist. Entsprechend ihrer kleinen und verhältnismäßig schwachen Körper verlassen sich Ee im Kampf – nur wenn eine Konfrontation unabwendbar ist – ausschließlich auf ihre Kräfte, die sie auch gegen körperlich deutlich überlegene Aggressoren zu gefährlichen Gegnern machen. Jeder Ee beherrscht mindestens eine von drei unterschiedlichen mentalen Kräften, deren unterschiedliche Ausformungen den Machtfähigkeiten der Jedi ähneln, wobei jedoch nicht vollständig geklärt ist, ob die Ee sich der Macht bedienen. In wenigen Fällen sind Ee zum Einsatz zweier (einer von 10) oder sogar aller drei Kräfte fähig (einer von 100). Die Anwendung der schwierigeren Techniken strengt die Ee mitunter sehr an, was sie zu einer Ruhephase nach der Benutzung dieser Fähigkeiten zwingt. Die physikalischen Fähigkeiten umfassen unter anderem die Techniken Zellsprengung, bei der organische oder anorganische Verbindungen in einem bestimmten Umkreis aufgelöst werden können; Heilung, die Wunden und unter Aufbringung großer Anstrengung sogar tödliche Verletzungen komplett genesen lässt; Geschmeidigkeit, die jedes feste Material biegsam werden lässt; Telekinese, bei der Objekte ohne Hilfsmittel oder Körperkraft bewegt werden können, sowie Teleportation, durch die ein Ee Objekte mit einem Gewicht bis zu einem Kilogramm und sich selbst über eine bestimmte Strecke teleportieren kann. Zu den Fähigkeiten zur Beeinflussung der Umwelt zählen Licht, wodurch ein Lichtkegel mit einem Durchmesser von zehn Metern um ein bestimmtes Objekt erschaffen wird; Null-Gravitation, bei der ein vom Ee generiertes Interferenzfeld die Schwerkraft in einem Bereich von zwei Metern Durchmesser aufhebt; Energieabfluss, die die Ladung von Batterien oder anderen geladenen Gegenständen entzieht, sowie Temperaturbeeinflussung, die das Erhöhen oder Absenken der Temperatur im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern um bis zu 15 Grad Celsius erlaubt. Schließlich gehören zu den mentalen Fähigkeiten Kollektivbewusstsein, die die Kommunikation mit anderen Ee im Umkreis von dreißig Metern erlaubt, wobei eine Verkettung der Bewusstseine den Bereich quasi unendlich erweitern kann; Erinnerungsumbildung, bei der die Erinnerungsengramme anderer Wesen verändert werden, um die Zivilisation der Ee geheim zu halten; Bewusstseinslink, die eine zweiwegige telepathische Kommunikation zwischen einem Ee und einem nicht zwingend telepathisch veranlagten zweiten Individuum erlaubt; telepathische Projektion, wobei die Stimmung einer Person beeinflusst werden kann, sowie sensorische Überladung, die durch eine Hypersensibilisierung des Ziels für audiovisuelle, olfaktorische und haptische Reize eine Ohnmacht verursacht. Gesellschaft miniatur|rechts|Einige Stockbauten mit entsprechendem Sensorequipment. Die Gesellschaft der Ee ist geprägt durch ihre mentalen Kräfte. So ist zwar jeder Ee ein Individuum, steht jedoch gleichzeitig in Verbindung mit dem Kollektivbewusstsein der gesamten Spezies, welches gleichzeitig als Entscheidungsinstanz und einfache Regierung fungiert. Sobald ein Problem mit großer Bedeutung zu lösen ist, hat jeder Wurm die Möglichkeit, seine Gedanken und Meinungen zur Sache zu äußern, woraus schließlich ein starker und nahezu unumstößlicher Konsens erwächst. Auf Außenstehende mag dieses System zwar schwierig und verwirrend wirken, hat sich jedoch für die Ee bewährt. Aufgrund ihrer telepathischen Kommunikationsgabe, die sie sogar zur Kontaktaufnahme mit anderen intelligenten Spezies befähigt, besitzen die Ee keine eigene gesprochene Sprache. Allerdings existiert ein ikonographisches Alphabet, das nur selten zum Notieren von Ideen und kurzen Texten genutzt wird. Da nur wenige Personen überhaupt über die wahre Natur der Ee-Zivilisation Bescheid wissen und die Würmer sowohl den Zeitpunkt als auch die Art des Kontakts mit anderen Spezies selbst bestimmen wollen, vermeiden sie die Verwendung ihrer Symbolsprache in von Außenweltlern frequentierten Bereichen des Mondes. Die Gemeinschaft untergliedert sich in unzählige konisch geformte Stockbauten aus Felsgestein, die sowohl an der Oberfläche Trilos' als auch in unterirdischen Höhlen zu finden sind. Darin sind verschiedene technische Gerätschaften wie Solarkollektoren, Annäherungs- und Bewegungssensoren an der Außenseite sowie Lichtpanele und weitere Befestigungsanlagen für Wohnbereiche und Verbindungstunnel verbaut. Aufgrund ihrer natürlichen Neugier haben die Ee Trilos komplett erforscht und kartographiert, wobei sie auch ein komplexes Netzwerk von Tunneln und Behausungen aufgebaut haben, weshalb sie nahezu überall auf dem kargen Planeten anzutreffen sind. Trotz des eher isolationistischen Lebensstils würden die meisten Ee aufgrund ihres angeborenen Forschertriebs die Chance zur Erforschung der übrigen Galaxis nicht ausschlagen. miniatur|links|Ein Ee nutzt einen Gleiter zur Fortbewegung. Strukturell ist die Ee-Gesellschaft in fünf Kategorien untergliedert, die sich aus den jeweiligen Betätigungsfeldern ihrer Angehörigen erklärt. So haben sich die Veredler auf die Reinigung der Erze von jeglichen Fremdsubstanzen spezialisiert, während die Weber sich hauptsächlich um die Weiterverarbeitung der Materialien zu den benötigten Geräten bemühen. Die Denker der Ee beschäftigen sich mit Theorien, Prinzipien und sonstigen eher geistigen Feldern, die die Wurmspezies bewegen, während Geistesformer besondere Talente auf dem Gebiet der mentalen Fähigkeiten vorweisen können. Die Angehörigen der letzten Kategorie werden als Bollwerke bezeichnet, da diese sich dem Schutz der Ee-Gesellschaft verschrieben haben. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Gesellschaften in der Galaxis beansprucht keine dieser Kasten eine Art von Vorherrschaft für sich, was nicht zuletzt durch das Kollektivbewusstsein zu erklären ist. Vielmehr ist es das Bestreben jedes Ee, seine individuellen Fähigkeiten bestmöglich zum Wohl der Zivilisation einsetzen zu können. Die einzige Schwäche des durchaus integeren Wertesystems der Ee ist die immer wieder durchscheinende arrogante Haltung gegenüber anderen Spezies, deren Intelligenz und geistigen Fähigkeiten weit hinter den eigenen zurückbleiben. So zeigen sie beispielsweise deutliche Ungeduld und Reizbarkeit, sobald sie komplexe technische Zusammenhänge weniger intelligenten Personen erläutern sollen. Die von den Ee entworfenen Geräte können neben den bereits beschriebenen Versorgungs- und Sicherheitsfunktionen ebenfalls sowohl für den persönlichen Gebrauch – Manschetten und optisches Equipment – als auch zur Fortbewegung in Form von kleinen Fahrzeugen und Gleitern eingesetzt werden. Geschichte Isolation als Schutz Seit jeher haben die Ee in relativer Isolation auf dem Mond Trilos gelebt und den Kontakt zu den wenigen Minenarbeiten von Atraken vermieden, da die Würmer bereitwillig die reichen Bodenschätze mit ihren Nachbarn teilen wollten. Als der Planet jedoch im Zuge der Klonkriege in ein ökologisches Desaster gestürzt und infolgedessen für lange Zeit unbewohnbar wurde, flüchteten sich die wenigen Überlebenden auf die einstige Minenkolonie auf Trilos, ohne über die dort existierende fortschrittliche Kultur Bescheid zu wissen, obwohl sie sich durchaus des eigenständigen Lebens auf dem Mond bewusst waren. Nach der Übersiedlung der Atrakeniten wurde diese von den Ee entsprechend ihrer forschenden Neugier beobachtet, wobei sie auch die Gedanken ihrer neuen Nachbarn lasen und ihre Verhaltensweisen analysierten. Obwohl die Würmerspezies den Atrakeniten gegenüber Mitgefühl für den Verlust ihrer Heimat empfinden, konnte sich das Kollektivbewusstsein auch in den folgenden 25 Jahren noch nicht zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung zum offiziellen Kontakt mit diesen durchringen, obwohl einige Ee eine baldige Entscheidung prognostizieren. Bis dieser Zeitpunkt jedoch eintritt, halten die Ee strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ein, die unter anderem die Vermeidung von Schriftzeichen an von den Atrakeniten besuchten Orten sowie die mentale Beeinflussung von Handelsreisenden und anderen Außenweltlern gehören. Diese geben bei ihrer Rückkehr in zivilisiertere Gebiete der Galaxis Wundergeschichten über den Mond zum Besten, die jedoch von ihren Zuhörern als Hirngespinste abgetan werden. Durch das Gedankenlesen und -beeinflussen haben die Ee auch vom Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zwischen Imperium und Rebellen-Allianz sowie später der Neuen Republik erfahren, wobei sie die Imperialen nach einer kollektiven Bewertung schnell als Hauptaggressoren des Konflikts identifizieren konnten. Nicht zuletzt die so erhaltenen Informationen bestärkten sie darin, den rohstoffreichen Mond im Bewusstsein von Außenweltlern zu mystifizieren, um die rücksichtslose Ausbeutung durch das Imperium und somit die Zerstörung ihrer Zivilisation zu verhindern, obwohl einige Ee die Bewusstseinsbeeinflussung eher kritisch betrachten. Ee-Abenteuer miniatur|rechts|Die rebellische Kolonie. Aufgrund ihrer selbst gewählten Isolation sind nur wenige Ereignisse größerer Tragweite im Zusammenhang mit den Ee bekannt. So wurden beispielsweise nach dem Fall des Imperiums im Jahr 4 NSY auf Trilos Gerüchte über seltsame Vorgänge in Verbindung mit Chemikaliendiebstählen in der Alten Mine des Mondes bekannt, weshalb einige Abenteurer mit der Untersuchung beauftragt wurden. Tatsächlich hatte eine rebellische Gruppe Ee sich dazu entschieden, die Minenarbeiter dahingehend mental zu beeinflussen, dass sie ihnen die Chemikalien übergaben und dies anschließend wieder vergaßen. Die langwierigen Untersuchungen der Abenteurer führten diese schließlich zu einer fünf Meter durchmessenden unterirdischen Höhle, in der sich die Stadt der rebellischen Ee befand. Obwohl die Ereignisse nach dieser Entdeckung nicht dokumentiert sind, ist davon auszugehen, dass die Ee auch weiterhin unentdeckt bleiben wollten. Ein weiterer Bericht beschreibt, dass ein einzelner Ee einige Raumjockeys in einer Cantina auf einem anderen Planeten mittels Telepathie ansprach, um eine Passage nach Trilos zu buchen. Dabei offenbarte er dem Captain und seinen Leuten, dass er sich unbemerkt im Raumanzug eines Handelsreisenden versteckt habe, um die ihm unbekannte Außenwelt zu erforschen. Da er inzwischen jedoch genug gesehen hatte, bot er der Gruppe Metalle im Gegenwert von 5.000 Credits an, sobald sie ihn auf seiner Heimatwelt abgesetzt hätten. Ein kurzer Konflikt mit anderen Besuchern des Lokals entstand, als diese nach dem Genuss einiger Drinks den Wurm erblickten und für eine Delikatesse erachteten, woraufhin die Raumjockeys den Ee vor dem Übergriff verteidigen mussten. Hinter den Kulissen Die Spezies der Ee wurde von John Terra für das im Jahr 1992 erschienene Quellenbuch Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two von West End Games entwickelt, die illustrierenden Zeichnungen der Ee stammen von Rob Caswell und Mike Vilardi. Die intelligenten Würmer von Trilos sind bislang die kleinste intelligente Spezies des Star Wars-Universums, wurden bislang jedoch in keiner weiteren Quelle außer dem Quellenbuch erwähnt. Quellen *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Einzelnachweise en:Ee Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Würmer Kategorie:Legends